Playin' The Game
by Hunters LiL Devil
Summary: Hunter & Trish begin a storyline together. Stephanie is jealous of Trish, and Hunter is tired of her insecurities. But Stephanie has a little secret of her own. *2 New Chapters added 4/01*
1. Default Chapter

"Your up in ten minutes Trish!" Pat Patterson called. I was just getting the finishing touches on my makeup. Tonight is going to be super. Vince is putting me with Hunter for a storyline. We touched on the possibility of this before, but it always fell through. Working with Hunter is fantastic. You can just be watching him and learn a few things from him within minutes. When I first got here, he showed me alot. Worked with me on my promos and told me if anything I did was good or not. I appreciated his advice alot and it actually helped me to where I am today. He couldn't be more of a nicer guy.  
  
"How does it look Jan?" I questioned my hairstyle. Jan has been doing a new style with it latley, I really dig it. Makes me come across softer.  
  
"As always, stunning. Your hair is always so manageable, break a leg Trish."  
  
"Thanks Jan." I got up from the chair and walked over to the Gorilla position. Hunter was already there. I walked over next to him and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?"  
  
"Couldn't be more ready. I really want to thank you Hunter."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For giving me this oppurtunity working with you. It's just so exciting!"  
  
"Well, Vince put it all together, so thank him." He smiled. "Besides anything is exciting with me." He grinned while chewing his gum.  
  
"Hey baby." Stephanie said walking up to Hunter. "I'll be in Dad's office incase your looking for me when your done with your promo." She fixed his collar on his jean jacket, rubbing her hands down his chest.   
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then. After the promo I was going to talk to Trish for a while about the storyline."   
  
It was then we she noticed I was standing there. I tried to move away some, giving them their privacy.  
  
"Oh hey Trish, I adore that top your wearing. We need to go shopping together someday. I think we'd have alot of fun."  
  
"Sure Steph. I think that be nice. Thanks for the compliment."  
  
She smiled at me. God sometimes she could be so obnoxious. Hunter leaned down and kissed her goodbye. I can hear the commerical on TNN playing over the sound system. Hunter was up next. I felt the butterflies hanging in my stomach already. I've been doing this for two-years and never was this anxious. I wondered why know? Probably because I am working a program with the best in the business. That would tend to having some nerves explode.  
  
"Ok Trish, I'm going. You remember when to come out right?"  
  
"Of course Hunter, when you call for me." I laughed.  
  
Hunter's music blasted and he grabbed his water bottle of the table and walked through the curtain. The people in the arena were cheering for him so loud. It was amazing how much they respected him. Alot of people in this business wish they can have so much respect like Hunter does. They just don't want to work for it. The crowd died down some, Hunter was about to speak.  
  
"Ya know, last week on Smackdown Chris Jericho got the services of my soon to be ex wife. Stephanie thats fine, you go be with "larger then life" icon. You go be with the "Undispuuuuted Champion" hell you go be with the entire men's locker room. Fact of the matter is come Wrestlemania your little plan's with Jericho might seem like a grand idea but Stephanie I got my own little agenda for Wrestlemania. Oh, yeah I figured your going to try to screw me again like you did at No Way Out, but this time around Steph, I got some of my own screwing power! Someone that makes your blood boil, someone you can't stand, someone you would love to see out of the World Wrestling Federation, see Stephanie I got the one person who you sais I screwed -- Trish Stratus!"  
  
My music hit and I took a deep breath walking through the curtain. The fans were going nuts and I kept my eyes focused on Hunter in the ring, showing off a wicked smile. I walked up the stairs and Hunter bent the ring ropes down for me to enter. I stood in the middle with my arms up, taking in the moment. Hunter handed me the microphone so I can speak. The butterflies went away, it felt natural to be in the ring with him.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon, the little bitch who lied about a baby, the little bitch who tried screwing Hunter at No Way Out. See I've been watching your actions latley, and I got to tell you, they're really sagging. How low can one go? Oh I forgot with you, your always down low. I took the liberty of offering my services to Hunter after I seen the plans you have with Chris Jericho. My god what was he thinking joining forces with you? This is the same man who proclaimed you as a "No good, bottom feeding trash bag ho!" I looked over to Hunter. "Is that how it went Hunter?" I'm not going to let you ruin Hunter's chances at the Undisputed titles at Wrestlemania. So when you walk the walk down that ramp with Chris, I'll be right behind stratusfying my way to the ring with Hunter. And if you dare try one thing to cost him the match? Well, Steph - you'll be taking a ride to the Stratusphere."  
  
I handed the mic over to Hunter. My hands were shaking real bad, but I didn't feel nervous anymore. The shock wore off and I did my job. I think the fans loved it. They were cheering loudly. Hunter was about to speak again.  
  
"Chris Jericho......Stephanie - at Wrestlemania it will be time to play the GAME!"  
  
He threw the mic down and motioned for me to come on. He opened the ropes for me and let me out first. He stood on the ring apron, doing his incredible pose. I watched on, waiting for him to come down. When he did we walked up the ramp together to a tremendous reaction. God what a rush that was. If only it can be that way every night.  
  
"Hunter - Trish, beautiful mic work fantastic. It came across great on the screen and the fans loved it. Keep it up, this could wind up a great story."  
  
"Thanks Pat, we appreciate it." Hunter thanked him for both of us.  
  
"So what did you think?" I asked him while getting some water. "Was I any good in your opinion? You know I value it."  
  
"Trish it was excellent, the fans digged it. I'll watch the tape later when I get to the hotel and see if their is anything we could of changed. But from me listening to you talk and the expressions you made while talking, it came off great. You did a good job Stratus."  
  
"Thanks Hunter. I guess I shall be going. Talk to you tommorrow." I turned around and started walking, when I heard him yell my name and walk up to me. "Before you head out, go on over to the TV truck and ask one of the guys to give you a copy of the tape. Watch yourself and study the promo. That's what I do. It shows my strength and weakness's. I'm sure it will help you too. See ya later."  
  
"Thanks, see ya later."  
  
I continued my way to the girl's locker room to change into something more comfortable. Debra, Amy, & Jackie were in there. "You looked great out there Trish." Amy said. "Yeah, you and Hunter will kick some serious balls." Jackie added in.  
  
"Thanks girls, god was I nervous when I first went out. But then I got so comfortable in the ring with Hunter. It was like a dream or something. I'm definetly excited with this and am going to keep the ball rolling."  
  
"You go girl, we'll see you tommorrow Trish. Bye Deb." Jackie and Amy left. I sat down across from Debra who was reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey Deb. Waiting on Steve?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." she laughed. "See what he is doing to the nWo out there?" she laughed. "Hey you looked great out there, good job. I wanted to let you in on something I heard from Steve. Promise you won't tell anyone I said something."  
  
"Of course, I'd never. What's up?"  
  
"Well, Steve was in one of the meeting today with Vince, Stephanie, and the writers. He overheard Stephanie expressing her negative feelings about you and Hunter working together. She doesn't want it going on at all. Vince told her he didn't care and the storyline will continue though. I think she is jealous that your working with him."  
  
"Jealous? She has no reason to be. We are doing our job's. Just because she is going out with him means nothing. Personal and work should be kept secret. And Hunter adores her for some strange reason." I laughed. "No wonder why Joanie left, poor girl. It was ok for 'Stephie' to write herself into steamy scenes with Hunter when he was with Joanie, but it isn't ok for Hunter to be involved with anyone on TV but her? Pathetic. I knew there were reasons for me disliking her."  
  
"Well, let's just keep it on the low between you and me ok? We don't need her ripping us to shreds and crying to daddy."  
  
"You got it Deb. Thanks for the info, I'll keep it in mind next time I'm standing next to her sweaty man. I'll see you tommorrow, I'm outie."  
  
"Night."  
  
I picked up my bag and left the arena. I stopped at the TV truck first to ask Kevin for a copy of the match. I did want to study it like Hunter suggested. I got in my rental car and drove to the hotel we were staying at, I couldn't wait to get a hot bubble bath and to get some sleep. Hopefully Smackdown tommorrow will be great. Working with Hunter is always great though. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hunter?" Stephanie yelled from the bathroom. "He must have fell back to sleep." She walked out of the bathroom and seen him passed back out on the bed. She walked over to him, ripping the covers off.  
  
"Come on Steph it is only eight in the morning."  
  
"Only eight in the morning?" she laughed. "Your the one who is usually up and ready by seven in the morning and at the gum by eight. Are you feeling OK? It seems your a little congested. You also tossed and turned last night."  
  
"I have a slight cold, no biggie. Where are you off to so early?"  
  
"Well, I am meeting with Chris at nine to go over some stuff for the show tonight. Then I have to meet Daddy in the lobby at eleven for some lunch. Would you like to join us?" she asked brushing the ends of her hair.  
  
"Hmm no I'll take a raincheck babe. I'll probably be in the gym by then. Why are you meeting with Chris so early?" He pulled her over next to him, kissing the inner part of her neck.  
  
"Well, it was actually his idea we meet. He said we can have a quick breakfast or something and go over the details. You know this whole storyline means everything too me and for Chris as well. Besides after last night it is heated up even more since you got ugh what's her name with you now. Stephanie, you'll be taking a ride to the Stratusphere. Gosh what a stupid line."  
  
Hunter stopped kissing on her neck and looked at her. "Her name is Trish and that stupid line as you called it was made up by me, I happen to like it. What is up with you? Ever since your father suggested Trish and I work together you seem mad and well um jealous."  
  
"Me jealous? Hunter you should know better. Why would I be jealous of Trish Stratus? She's just another face in the crowd. On the other hand I am Stephanie McMahon, the most powerful women in the World Wrestling Federation. I can't believe you would even assume that." Stephanie said sitting up. "I have to go. I don't want to leave Chris waiting. I guess I'll see you at the arena then. Don't sleep too long." She kissed him, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
  
'I don't want to leave Chris waiting.' Hunter mocked crashing his head back onto the pillow. 'Sometimes she can be so obnoxious,' He laid looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly he was wide awake and didn't want to sleep anymore. The thought of calling Trish entered his mind. So what if he met up with her and they talked? Stephanie was doing the same with 'Mr. Larger than Life.' He seen no harm in it. Maybe they could grab a bite to eat. Anything to keep him from having lunch with Stephanie and Vince. The thought of 'daddy's little girl' made him sick. How can one be so different when not around the presence of her father? He picked up the phone and called down to the lobby to get the room number for Trish. The manager verified who he was for security and gave him the number. He entered the three digits and heard the ring. All he can think was she was going to kill him when she answered.  
  
"Hello Trish?"  
  
"Hunter is that you?"  
  
"Yeah did I wake you?"  
  
"Actually no, you didn't. I was on my way to the gym though. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no nothing is wrong. I was just wondering um if you wanted to get together and go over some things with the storyline? Maybe we could catch some breakfast too. But your going to the gym, we can do it another time."  
  
"Go over a storyline at nine in the morning? Are you feeling ok? It's OK though. Maybe we can go over the storyline. Care to join me at the gym? That's if it's OK with Stephanie."  
  
"Well, Steph is gone for the day. The gym does sound good, I was going to go later on in the day, but since you mentioned it it would feel great now. Want me to meet you downstairs? I can be ready in ten minutes."  
  
"Sounds great, see you in ten. Bye Hunter."  
  
"Bye." 


	3. Chapter 3

OK that seemed a bit out of the ordinary. Hunter calling me that early I mean. Something just didn't clique I guess. Hmmm, oh well. Going to the gym with Hunter. God most girls dream about this, and here I am going. It's going to be a beautiful day indeed. I grabbed my gym bag and headed out the door when I seen Chris walking down the hall towards the elevators.  
  
"Goodmorning Chris." I smiled.  
  
"Hey Trish how are you? Hitting the gym already eh? So determined."  
  
"Yeah, this helps me with the day." Gosh I'm making it seem I struggle in life. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hunter and I are going together."   
  
He looked at me like I said something wrong. "Your going to the gym with Hunter? You mean Stephanie allows that?" he laughed.  
  
"Why wouldn't she? We're just friends. We might go over the storyline a little. You know how Hunter is. He tends to make everything perfect and puts his heart and soul into everything. Where are you off to so early anyway?"   
  
"Having a bite to eat with the Princess" he looked down at his watch. "And if I don't get down there, the princess will be bitching since this was my idea to meet up, you know for storyline purposes?"  
  
I bit down on my tongue. "Yeah storyline purposes. Have a good day Chris."  
  
"You too Trish, take it easy at the gym."   
  
I should've gotten on the elevator with him, but I forgot something I needed in my bag. I went back to the room and grabbed it before heading down.  
  
When I got off the elevator I seen Hunter standing over near the front desk. He must have been checking his messages. I walked over to him.  
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey you all ready? I was just getting some directions to the nearest gym. We're in luck. It doesn't open to the public until 10:00. So we should get a good 45 minutes in before we get noticed. Wanna take my car or you wanna drive?"  
  
"No, I'll tag with you. Ready?"  
  
We walked out the back entrance of the hotel and got in his rental. As soon as he started up the car he pulled out a CD case from his bag in the back. "Gotta have some good wake up music before you hit the gym. It sorda pumps you up - gets you in the mood."  
  
"Since when do you need to 'be in the mood' to go to the gym? Your like the king of workouts." I laughed. I peaked over to his CD case. "Got anything good in here?"  
  
"You be the judge. Take a look, you can pick."  
  
I browsed through his CD collection. He had some good taste. I thought for sure he would have some boring music. "How about Kid Rock? I love the new cd, I bought in while we were in LA a few weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah slide it in. I didn't get the chance to hear the whole thing yet."  
  
I put the disc in and played track number 4 -- Cocky. If that wasn't pump up music, I don't know what was. Silence found it's way to the car as he drove. I looked over at him a few times, he was singing low to the lyrics. The sun was glistening on his face and his hair. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"So Stratus, think you can hang with the Game?"  
  
"You do remember before I became a WWF employee, fitness was my number one thing?"  
  
"Oh the hundreds of magazine covers you were on. I know, so did most of the boys. I mean half of them couldn't stop talking about you coming into the company. Who doesn't know the name Trish Stratus?" he grinned. "I'm only joking."  
  
"It's cool, I'm flattered."  
  
Lonely Road of Faith started playing. I loved this song, it was deep and sung from the heart.  
  
i'Up and down that lonely road of faith, I have been there Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise, I've realized one thing, how much I love you And it hurts to see, see you cryin' I believe we can make it through the winds of change' /i  
  
"You got a great voice there Trish."  
  
I realized I was singing outloud. How embarrassing can this get? "Thanks, when I was little I wanted to be a singer. My Mom always told me to follow through with it, and then I got into medicine and we all know where that led now."  
  
"I think that's the gym over there, yep it is."  
  
He turned the car into the parking lot and parked. We both got out grabbing our bags and headed in. The man at the front desk welcomed us and let us know the facility was ours for about 45 minutes.   
  
"I'll be out in a bit Hunter. I usually start my workout by hitting the sauna."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over there working the upper body, come get me when your done. I can spot you."  
  
"What makes you think I need you to spot me?"  
  
"Trish you may think your superwomen but your like what 5'4, 120 pounds? These things can kill you!"  
  
"I know, I know. My personal trainer says the same thing all the time. Jackie usually spots me, so I guess you have to take her place today Hunter." I grinned and walked over to the sauna.  
  
"I guess so........" 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the sauna and made my way over to Hunter. He looked to be finishing a set. I never seen anyone look so good all sweaty before. Steph didn't deserve him. She only cares about herself. She never even comes to the gym with him. It's not her thing from what I heard through the other girls. Opposites really do attract I guess.  
  
"I'm done in there." I said to him. His eyes looked like they were ready to bulge. "Something wrong?" I asked, curious on why it looked like the cat had his tongue.  
  
"Uh no you just well scared me."  
  
"We have ten minutes till the public comes crashing in, care to spot me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I laid down on the bench and he put the weights on for me. I positioned my body and began my set. His eyes never left mine. He carefully watched me. I did ten lifts, and I began to feel it in my arms. He grabbed the weights off me and I sat up.  
  
"Not bad Stratus, not bad. I put almost 280 on there, I seen girls who can't even lift 100." He laughed.  
  
"Well, you should know, I'm not like other girls Hunter."  
  
'No, your definitely not' I watched him as his eyes glanced at my chest. I guess he wasn't so innocent after all. That or he needed to look at a real set, instead of the usual sag busters. I thought back to the first Excess show I hosted. We had Hunter has a guest. At the end of the show, he got all cute and told me to i'Let the boobies hit the floor'/i of course we all know how the real version goes. The crowd started coming in. We'd probably start getting mobbed for autographs. I knew Hunter wasn't too big on giving them when he was doing something private. I wish there was something I can do. That's when it hit me.  
  
"Hunter you know that sauna wasn't too bad. You might like it. Especially after the workout you had."  
  
"Yeah it would be nice. But do you honestly think I can go in there with all these people?" he laughed.  
  
"Hold on, I'll see what I can do about that." I walked over to the front desk and talked to the guy. All I had to do was sign some things for him and I got the sauna for as long as I needed. I walked over and grabbed Hunter, saving him from two women who were almost down his throat.  
  
"Come on, I got the sauna for as long as I want."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Easy, I flashed my trademarks. Look at the clerk Hunter. Young, horny, he sees me, I sign a few things and I got the sauna."  
  
"Smooth... real smooth. I should try that one day on a women of course. They all want me."  
  
We walked in and I locked the door with the inside bolt. Hunter took his shirt off and laid down on his stomach. "Hey, Hunter can you turn your head for a second? I need to, undress here." I bit down on my bottom lip.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
He turned his head and I slid my clothes off, wrapping the towel around me. "OK, I'm decent." He turned back around. He seemed nervous being around me so I spoke up.  
  
"It's ok Hunter. I won't tell Stephanie you were in here with me. I don't need any problems."  
  
"What makes you think I am worried about her finding out? Nothing is going on in here, we're just relaxing and escaping a riot." He chuckled. "Besides, she is off having breakfast with Chris."  
  
"I just get this feeling that you think it might me wrong to be in here with me. I seen Chris when I was leaving my room earlier. He was on his way downstairs to meet Steph. He found it odd that I was going to the gym with you"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked. "He shouldn't be talking. It was his idea to take my girlfriend to breakfast."  
  
"Hunter?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you jealous that Stephanie is spending time with Chris?"  
  
OK maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. Could I have been more blunt with it?  
  
"No." he said quietly. "It's only work right? There is no logic for getting jealous over that."  
  
I sat up and looked at him. "Yeah your right. But do you remember what happened with Joanie? She was jealous of you and Stephanie. Everyone told her it was just work. Look what happened there."  
  
"So you have a point. But Steph is not Joanie."  
  
"Do you love her Hunter?"  
  
The room filled with silence. He had a blank expression on his face. His eyes trailed to the floor. "I'd like to think I do."  
  
"But do you? Do you really love her?"  
  
"I love being with her, I love doing things with her, I love working with her. But I don't think I love her. I mean she talks marriage all the time. I'm not ready to get married. But if it came right down to giving her my heart and soul, I wouldn't be able too. I'm not ready for a serious commitment. Not now anyhow."  
  
"I can understand that. I really hope things go good for you. I like seeing people happy."  
  
"Thanks. Out of curiosity though, why did you ask if I loved her?"  
  
"I'm just trying to understand you, that's all" I smiled.  
  
"Your easy to talk to"  
  
"Anytime you need to talk I am here. Remember that OK?"  
  
"Your a good friend. Thanks for the pep talk." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter and I finished up at the gym and headed back to the hotel. I really enjoyed spending time with him. He was someone who listened and could understand you. He offered me a ride to the arena after we grabbed our things for the show tonight. When we arrived at the arena things weren't looking good for Hunter. Chris managed to let Stephanie know Hunter and I went to the gym together. For the first time I sensed her insecurities. Poor guy didn't do anything wrong, and he is being harassed for no reason. I had to speak up. For Hunter and myself.  
  
"Stephanie. There is no reason to get all uptight over this. We went to the gym as friends - nothing more. Why is that such a big deal?"  
  
"It's not Trish."  
  
"Your sure making it out to be."  
  
"Well, Hunter never offers me to go to the gym with him." She glanced over at him. I could tell he was getting fed up with her whining.  
  
"Steph." Hunter said. "You don't like the gym remember? I've asked you plenty of times to go with me. You never want too."  
  
"OK, well how about we go tomorrow? Just me and you."  
  
"Fine" he said walking away. "I'm going to find Kurt, to discuss our match for tonight."  
  
Hunter walked away leaving me there with Stephanie. The looks she gave me were something pulled from the movie Physco.  
  
"Listen Trish. Your sweet innocent voice may make you look like a saint to Hunter, but you don't fool me for one-second. I know you want Hunter, I can see it all over your face. Stay away from him - do you hear me?"  
  
"Are you threatening me Stephanie?"  
  
"Just stay away from him and our paths won't cross."  
  
She went storming down the hall. Probably to hang on Hunter and flash those eyelashes which she thinks gets her everything. She was so pathetic. Now I know what Deb said was true.   
  
*Later that Evening*  
  
After Hunter's match with Kurt I went right to the women's locker room to change out my clothes. I couldn't wait too just get back to the hotel, get a good night's sleep and fly home in the morning. Stephanie McMahon had my blood boiling! I couldn't stand her. She kept her eyes on me the rest of the day, making sure I didn't talk to Hunter unless it had something to do with the show. I wonder if she told him what she said to me earlier? It doesn't matter anyway. I changed quickly and headed out of the arena when I seen Hunter, obviously waiting for the princess.  
  
"Hey Trish. Heading out already?"  
  
"You can say that."   
  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked after hearing the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Why don't you ask Stephanie?"  
  
I turned away from him and kept walking. I didn't even want to be bothered. 


	6. Chapter 6

When I got to the hotel I seen a lot of the people in the bar. Hotel management closed it down so we can can eat and relax in quiet. I was feeling a little hungry so I stopped in. Chris seen me and waved for me to come over. That little prick wants me over there after telling Stephanie about Hunter and I. I walked over and pulled over a chair, he was watching the Smackdown taping on TV.  
  
"So, how did the show come off?"  
  
"It looks sweet so far. The fans really dig you and Hunter as a team."  
  
"Chris why did you have to tell Stephanie I was with Hunter this morning?"  
  
"I didn't think it would be a problem. I regretted it afterwards though. She went bezerk on me. I think she is more obsessed with him then in love."  
  
"I say so too. She totally went off on me earlier. She told me not even to speak to Hunter. How sad is that?"  
  
"Are you going to listen to her? I mean Hunter is an adult, he'll talk to anyone no matter what she says. Don't let it bother you. I can talk to Hunter if you like."  
  
"I was kind of rude to Hunter when I left the arena. I told him to ask his wife what was going on."  
  
"Speaking of Hunter look who just walked in."  
  
I turned around and seen Hunter and Stephanie coming in. God forbid can I escape her even for a little while? Everyone was saying hi to her. They probably think they get fired if they didn't. I don't understand why everyone was so intimidated by her. Vince still was the boss. She was making her way over to Chris and I - just what I need.  
  
"Hello Chris" she looked over to me, "Trish."  
  
I ignored her and flipped through the menu listening to Chris talk. Hunter took a seat next to me and her eyes almost flew out of her head.   
  
"Baby, I'm not really hungry. I thought we would just go up to the room."  
  
"Steph, I am hungry. Go up to the room. I'll be up when I am done."  
  
"But I dont want to be all alone up there." She used that damn voice of hers.  
  
"Stephanie." Chris spoke up. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure Chris." She looked over at me. "Not too long though OK?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Chris led Steph over to another table where it was quiet. Leaving me alone with Hunter. Without even turning his head he asked me one simple question.  
  
"Want to tell me what that was all about at the arena?"  
  
"I told you to ask Steph."  
  
"I did. She said she doesn't know anything."  
  
"Of course she never does."  
  
"I didn't say I believed her Trish. Please tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"She basically told me to 'stay away' from you and not talk to you. I also heard she is lobbying to stop us from continuing the storyline."  
  
"Oh really? Looks like Vince and I need to have a talk tomorrow. As far as Steph goes, I will straighten her out."  
  
Chris and Stephanie were coming back to the table. Hunter's eyes never left the TV set as he talked to me. Almost as if he knew what the problem was.   
  
"So what did you and Trish discuss while I was gone?"  
  
"Oh nothing" he said. "I just asked her if she like to come to the party I was planning on having. You know the one we discussed the other day?"  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
Everyone looked over at us. Talk about embarrassing. I even had to giggle and Steph noticed.  
  
"Hunter I want to go upstairs now!"  
  
"Chris see ya later buddy. Trish take care." Hunter said while getting up.  
  
"Bye Hunter." I smiled  
  
Stephanie and Hunter went upstairs. I can only imagine the hissy fit she is going to throw, I pity Hunter. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hunter I can't believe you invited HER to the party? What are you thinking?? Are you feeling OK? God the party is going to be ruined!"  
  
"Steph! Can you please just shut up! Trish works for the same company as we do. I am inviting everyone from the company. I'm not going to leave one out just because you don't like her!" He slammed the door behind him putting his breifcase down.  
  
"Hunter, I can't believe you sometimes. Do you even remember who the hell I am? Ughhhhh!" she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Hunter removed his clothing until he was naked and climbed into bed with his laptop. He wanted to go online and see what was being said with the latest wrestling gossip. Every site somehow was predicting outcomes for Wrestlemania. And almost every site was predicting something with Hunter and Trish. He came across one headline that caught his attention. "Hunter and Steph uproar in hotel". He shook his head in disbelief. What happened downstairs twenty minutes ago was already posted on the internet. "Do these people have lives?" he said. He rummaged through the gossip and got a good laugh out of it. The reporter stated that Trish had smacked Stephanie. "Sometimes I wish someone would." The bathroom door opened and Stephanie walked out.   
  
She walked to the bed slow, taking her time, trying to pronounce each step. Her bare feet sank into the carpet as she came closer and closer. Hunter was still looking at his laptop when Stephanie made it to the bed. She put her hand on his arm and he looked up at her. "Steph..."  
  
"Enough of that," she said as she lowered the lid of the notepad computer. She sat down beside him and Hunter moved over slightly. Stephanie moved closer to him and leaned into his chest, her hands on his biceps. Hunter cocked an eye at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her. Stephanie just hushed him and pressed her lips against his. She took one hand from his arm and pushed the computer off of him. Stephanie climbed over Hunter's lap, straddling him. With one swift motion, she removed her camisole, and perched naked on him.  
  
Hunter was only half into it until Stephanie's hands wrapped around his manhood. He immediately came to attention as she began to stroke him. Hunter moaned as Stephanie leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue snaked out and he opened his mouth, letting the hot organ inside. He brought his hands up to her breasts, kneading them. Quickly, Hunter rolled her over and looked down at her. The smirk on her face turned him on, even though it wasn't really for him. He's mine, bitch, she thought as Hunter's head bent down and his mouth enveloped one of her nipples. His hand slid between her legs and rubbed her mound gently. He slid a finger inside of her and her back arched. He added another and she moaned, "Hunter... yeah..."   
  
Hunter moved to the other breast as he removed his fingers. He brought his hands up and looked at Stephanie as he put the digits into her mouth. She sucked hard and he groaned. Hunter moved between her legs as she opened wide for him. The head of his thickness played at her entrance. "Eat your heart out, Stratus," Stephanie muttered and Hunter stopped. Stephanie looked at him, shocked. "Hunter! Why... what..."  
  
"What did you just say?" He began to move away from her.  
  
"I... I didnt' say..."  
  
"God, Stephanie! You really are a jealous... I can't believe you!" He climbed off of the bed and moved around the room until he found his pants. He slid them on, sans underwear, and pulled up the zipper. Stephanie watched him, appauled, as he threw on a shirt. He cast a disgusted glance at her.   
  
"Hunter! What are you doing!"  
  
"You just don't know when to shut up, do you? You just have to ruin... ugh!" He snatched the door open.  
  
"Where are you going!"  
  
"None of your fucking business!" And he let the door fall closed behind him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter walked out the door and continued down the hallway. He didn't even know where to go. He just knew he had to get away from her. How in the hell can she ruin a perfect moment like THAT? What the hell was her problem? He just needed to be away from her - far away. He pushed the elevator button. His hands rummaged through his hair. He slammed the button again. "God damn fucken elevator!" he walked away and took the steps down. The bar was still open. Hunter wasn't one for drinking - but right now he needed the strongest thing they had to offer. He walked in brushing off everyone who came his way. Now was not the time to fuck with him. He grabbed a stool and sat down. The bartender came over. Before she can even ask what he wanted, he let her know Jack Daniels. He has not had a shot of that in over a year. How he was going to regret it in the morning. "Oh fuck it, I'm off anyways." he uttered. The bartender sat it down in front of him. He placed his finger in before bringing it to his lips. "Just what I need." He washed it down like it was water and ordered another. "Eat you heart out Stratus... what a fucking cunt." He was cut short when he seen Trish walking up next too him.  
  
"Hmmm, I take it the talk with Stephanie didn't go to well?"  
  
He really didn't want to be bothered right now. But being rude to someone was not his thing. Especially when they had nothing to do with what went on.  
  
"You don't even want to know Trish. You don't even wanna know."  
  
"Can I ask?"   
  
"Have you ever tried making love to your partner and they say something that totally ruins the moment? Something uncalled for, that is completely absurb?"  
  
"No....don't think so."  
  
"You know what she said? We're in the middle of something great and wham she comes off with 'Eat your heart out Stratus".  
  
"Your kidding me right? Please say your kidding?"  
  
"Does it look like I am?" he slammed his second shot down. "I went off on her. I can't believe she is THAT jealous of you! I got dressed, slammed the door and here I am. I don't even wanna go back. You should of seen the look she gave me when I was leaving. It looked like she wanted to kill. I'm suprised she is not down here by now."   
  
"I don't know what to say Hunter. Maybe us working together isn't such a good idea. All it's doing is causing problems and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"That's the whole point dammit. It's only work. Who do I go home with everynight? Who do I spend my time with? Who do I fuck for crying outloud?"  
  
"I hope the opposite gender." I giggled.  
  
"You always find a way to turn something bad into something humerous dont ya?"  
  
"I sure try. Come on you and I both know you don't want to be here, drinking that harsh stuff. Go back up there, and just go to bed if you have too. If she see's you down here especially talking to me then you'll have a problem. Let's not make it worse then it already is."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter Trish."  
  
"No, but sometimes guidinence can be a help. Come on get up."  
  
"Alright, alright! But if she starts throwing things at my head, your the blame." he chuckled.  
  
"Ok deal. I'll walk up with you."  
  
They walked over to the elevators and went upstairs. Trish went to her room and Hunter went to his....afraid of what might come flying at his head. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Steph?" Hunter called shutting the door behind him. "Hello?" There was no sign of Steph in the room. He checked the bathroom and she wasn't in their either. As he was walking out he seen a note folded up against the TV.  
  
"Hunter - I caught daddy before he flew out. I went with him. Have a good flight tomorrow ALONE!"  
  
"That stupid bitch!" he growled. "If she wasn't so God damn jealous of Trish......" Hunter stripped back down to being naked and crawled in bed, grabbing his laptop. He was so exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep just yet. The lingering smell of the JD was on his breath. He reached over and grabbed a piece of gum from the table and signed online. Maybe some of the boys would be on.. He also wanted to catch up on some email.   
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Yea...can you believe that Deb? You were right on the button. I could just imagine his face when she said that. Are you sure I can run over real quick? I can't believe I ran out of it, that's a must have. OK I'll be right over."  
  
I ran out of my nail enhancer Deb was letting me borrow hers. Don't you hate it when you get out of the tub and your nails are all soft and breakable? Well, this stuff helped. It made them stonger. Girly eh? I threw on my slippers and headed up one floor to Steve and Deb's room, when I seen Stephanie with Chris leaving HIS room. What the hell? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They had their luggage and Chris was carrying her's. Who can miss the 'Princess' bag? Oh fuck, does Hunter know she is with him? And how long has this been going on? I opened up the closet door and hid in there so they didn't see me. I can't believe she is doing this, while Hunter is right down the hall. I heard the elevator ring and them get on. I came out from the closet and ran straight to Hunter's room. God, he was going to go freaking nuts when I tell him. All this time she was bothering him with her jealousy tactics about ME and she is getting her ice-cream on the side. Little tramp! I knocked on the door and heard him yell hold on. The door opened "Trish, what are you doing here?"  
  
I pushed right past him not even realizing he was in a bed sheet. "Hunter you are not going to believe what I just seen!"  
  
"Well, for you to come barging in it better be good."  
  
"I just seen Stephanie leaving the hotel WITH Chris. He was even carrying her luggage."  
  
"Yeah right Trish. Stephanie went home with Vince. See...she left me a note." He walked over grabbing it.  
  
"Hunter I wouldn't lie, I am telling you they were together, smiling and stuff! Hurry up come here?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to the hallway, running over to the window. You were able to see the parking lot. "Look, look right there to your left."  
  
I watched him look out the window. Stephanie and Chris were getting into his rental. Hunter's eyes looked like they wanted to tear up. I seen him clinching his fists. I didn't know what to do. But he damn well deserved to know the truth.   
  
"Hunter? Come on, we can go back to your room and talk if you'd like?"  
  
He looked over at me and nodded. We walked to his room. He grabbed his jeans and went inside the bathroom. I sat down on the chair and waited for him to come out. Our conversation at the gym entered my mind. He was so sure she loved him. Maybe she did though. In a fucked up way. And Chris, I can't believe him. It made me laugh. He was doing to princess and acting like he couldn't stand her. Hunter still didn't come out. It didn't take that long to get dressed. I got up and walked over to the door knocking. "Are you OK in there?" there was no answer. I put my head up against the door trying to hear for him. I knew he was in there, I heard cracking in the floor. "Hunter, please answer the door." He still didn't open up. I took the liberty of trying the door knob. It was unlocked so I opened the door. Hunter was pacing the rather large bathroom. His hands were fiddling through his hair and he had that face on when he is wrestling and angry. He was starting to scare me.  
  
"You can't lock yourself inside the bathroom forever Hunter. You also can't pace the floors of the Marriott. You'll need to come out sooner or later."  
  
He was completely ignoring me. It was the most annoying thing. But I understood the reason why. He was shocked, angry, and most of all upset.   
  
"OK I'm going back to my room. I almost feel bad that I told you about this. I mean your completely ignoring me here. I'm sorry about this. Even more sorrier I told you. Good-bye." I walked out and went for the door, looking back at the bathroom. I hope he be alright.  
  
"Trish...wait!" 


	10. Chapter 10

I let go of the door knob and walked back into the bathroom. Hunter was   
sitting on the sink letting his legs hang down. He had his head down, but   
atleast he stopped pacing. I took a seat on the other end of the sink. I felt   
really uncomfortable now as silence creeped the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks" he said looking over at me.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"Letting me know who Steph was with. Making sure I didn't loose my temper,   
and still sticking around."  
  
"It's ok Hunter. I should be telling you I'm sorry." I tilted my head to the   
side. I hated silence. Atleast I knew he was ok. I feel better leaving now   
knowing he calmed down. "What time is your flight in the morning?"  
  
"Five in the morning." He looked down at his watch. Four plus hours and   
counting. I really can't wait to get back home. These days off will do me   
wonders. I can't wait to plan the party too. Your still going to come right?"   
he looked over at me and tried smiling.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Would I miss one of your parties? Everyone knows they   
are simply that damn good. I remember the first one I went to when I first   
got here."  
  
"Yeah." He laughed. "Test was chasing you around trying to throw you in the   
pond since you were wearing white. Who can forget?"  
  
"I know not to wear white this time around." I jumped down off the sink. I   
guess I better get going. My flight leaves at six-thirty. Are you going to be   
ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to make sure I'm all packed up and sit around. I think sleep   
is out of the question. Have a safe trip and thanks for the talk. See you in   
a few days."  
  
"See ya." I walked out of the bathroom and left his room. I knew he was   
putting his game face on. No one can act normal after they seen their better   
half with another person. He couldn't hide his feelings for long. I just hope   
he knows that I would always be there as a friend to talk and laugh with him.  
  
I somehow felt myself growing on Hunter. I looked up to him as much as I   
possibly could. He teached me alot of things, was honest, great company,   
funny, serious, a true inspiration. He is exactly what I want in a man -   
someday. If it could only be with him. I sighed what was I thinking? Steph   
would have her way and be back in his bed within a week. She eased her way in   
and out of any situation. I don't think Hunter and I can ever be more then   
friends. I have the feeling that he would never even think of 'us' like that.   
Who knows for sure though? He is always admiring me. Telling me how beautiful   
I look and stuff. Obviously he thinks I am pretty, like I think he's   
beautiful. But looks are not everything. Atleast not to me anyway. I'm   
getting way out of my head now. I need to get some sleep, a couple more days   
and I would see him again. That's all that matters in the end anyway. 


	11. Chapter 11

~The Party~  
  
Hunter finished setting up the table with all the food. His guests would be   
arriving within the hour. He was excited to be throwing his annual party.   
Wrestlemania was in two days. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Chris   
Jericho. This was more then just a match - it gotten personal. He confronted   
Stephanie and Chris the following day after Trish let him know they were   
together. The look on Stephanie's face was priceless. Daddy's little girl had   
been caught, and she couldn't escape. He laid Chris out with one single punch   
and made sure Stephanie knew to have her belongings out of his house before   
the party. She hadn't been there to get them yet. He piled all her junk up   
and threw it out back. He couldn't care less if it got ruined. Her stuff was   
not going to be in the way. He walked around the house glancing at every   
detail making sure everything was perfect when the doorbell rang. He walked   
over and answered the door. Standing there was Trish.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm the first one here?" She stood in the doorway looking   
beautiful as always.  
  
"Well, you are but that's good. Come in and tell me what you think of the   
place."  
  
Trish entered the house and walked into the dining room. He had done   
everything. Little tables were all over the room with appetizers, the bar was   
set up with everything you can think of, he had some party games on another   
table, it was perfect. Hunter watched her expression and she removed her   
coat. She looked so stunning. Sparkling silver pants with a black top,   
exposing some of her cleavage. Her hair had some loose curls at the end, and   
her skin sparkled with glitter. She glanced over at him, noticing he was   
looking when he seen her.  
  
"You remembered not to wear white." He grinned. "Let me take your coat, I'll   
put it upstairs."  
  
She reached over and handed him her coat. "Hunter the place looks wonderful.   
You definitely topped yourself since last year. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Well, I gave it extra attention this year. I needed something to do to keep   
things off my mind. Be right down let me take this up. Feel free to get a   
drink."  
  
He ran upstairs and Trish walked over to the bar. She opened up a bottle of   
wine and poured herself a small glass for now. She was dying to ask him about   
Stephanie. Curiosity was killing her. She hadn't talked to Hunter since the   
night she left his room. She didn't want to be blunt though. If he wanted to   
talk about it with her he would. He came walking back down the steps.  
  
"Good wine Hunter. So where is everybody? I didn't think I was this early. I   
tried booking my flight to be on time."  
  
"They should all be here soon. A lot of them are coming in groups too. I   
haven't had the chance to talk to you since the other night. I informed some   
people they can crash here instead of driving if they get to hammered. The   
offer stands for you too."  
  
"Thanks. Sooo are you ready for Wrestlemania? Ready to bring those titles   
home?" she smiled.  
  
"Trish, I was born ready." He winked and poured himself a glass of wine.   
"It's all I've been thinking about. I can't wait to get my hands around Chris   
and Steph. They both have it coming."  
  
"I bet they do. So have you umm talked to Steph since the other night?"  
  
"I didn't do too much talking. I confronted them both together."  
  
Trish started laughing. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"Easy. I had a key to Steph's apartment in the city. After my flight I   
decided to go there. I walked in and they were in bed sleeping."  
  
"Oh my god, Hunter I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok. It didn't bother me. I was a little angry at first but remember   
what I told you. I didn't love her. Anyway, I blasted the stereo and woke   
them up. You should have seen their faces." Hunter started laughing.   
"Stephanie didn't no what to do, and Chris looked like he pissed himself. I   
knocked him out and basically laid into Steph. She was supposed to be here to   
pick up her shit before the party but has yet to show up. I threw it all   
outside anyway."  
  
"Think she'll make an appearance tonight?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. If she does and that's a big if she is   
only allowed to go in back and get her crap. I don't want her presence   
ruining my party. Speaking of my party come pick some music out with me.   
Let's get this party started."  
  
They walked over to his gigantic stereo system. He had over a thousand CD's.   
Choosing would be hard. He already had over 25 CD's loaded with selected   
songs ready to go. He was letting her choose some too when the doorbell rang.   
"Be right back." She nodded and he walked to the door. It was Kevin and   
Scott. Hunter was more then thrilled his best friends were here. Last year   
they couldn't make it since they were with Turner's fed and traveling   
restricted them from attending.  
  
"Glad you made it." He slapped hands with the both of them. "Come on in, no   
one is here yet but Trish. The others should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Trish eh?" Kev arched his eyebrow. "Getting yourself a little stratusfaction   
I see."  
  
"Hey yo...." Scott remarked. "You traded in the billion dollar bitch for some   
stratusfaction, good call my friend."  
  
"It's not like that bro, we're just friends."  
  
Kevin and Scott looked at each other and busted in tears. There was no way in   
hell he wasn't banging. If they only really knew though.  
  
"Sure friends.... C'mon let's get this party started." Kevin followed Scott   
with that said and soon Steve and Debra were at the door. Hunter took their   
coats as others started piling through his front door. Trish had the music   
going, the party was in full swing now." 


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes wondered around the crowded room. Almost every WWF superstar had showed up with their spouse or their date. Other WWF employees from the corporate office were also there. Hunter sure knew how to throw a party. I was having the time of my life. I seen Debra walking towards me and smiled. I wonder if she was made I never made it to her room to get the nail enhancer?   
  
"Hey Deb, having fun?"  
  
"I sure am sweetie. It looks like you are too." She smiled at me. Debra was one of the closest friends I made here since I started. She is the sweetest thing next to chocolate cake. I love her.  
  
"Deb, I'm sorry I never made it up the other night for the nail stuff. Something came up that was more important."  
  
"It's OK Trish. I know what happened. Actually everyone knows, it's no secret. That had to be something to witness. How is Hunter doing?"  
  
"He says he's fine. He broke up with her and knocked Chris out. I really can't tell you what's going on inside though. The night I caught them he was full of rage, I felt so bad for telling him. The hurt in his eyes was just so unbearable to watch." I took a sip of my drink and noticed some girls talking to Hunter. I wondered who they were and what they were doing.  
  
"What's wrong Trish?"  
  
Deb was talking to me and I couldn't pay attention too her for some reason. My eyes were glued to him. He looked so sexy. His tight jeans formed his ass perfect. The black dress shirt he's wearing was left unbutton on top. His gold necklace shined brightly. I seen Debra turn her direction to what I was looking at. She smiled at me. I know she senses that I like him. I think she is just afraid to mention it. I then seen one of those women kiss Hunter on the cheek and I froze. I don't know what came over me. My body started getting cold and my face turned a very light shade. I noticed my hands were shaking a little bit. I just stared at the two of them and went blank. I had to get out of here, out of the room, away from him. I didn't even excuse myself from Deb. I headed outside through the patio doors and walked down to the gazebo next to the pond and started crying a little. I seen the lights from inside glisten on the water. It was so peaceful down here. Looking further down I seen a couple kissing. I tried making them out. It looked like Andrew and Stacy. They seemed so in love. At year at this time Andrew was desperately trying to find the one. It looked like he found her. I got sad and depressed again when it hit me deep. I needed someone to love, someone to confide in, share my darkest secrets with. I wanted to feel loved and safe. To hold my lover and night and make sweet love to them. I think the unthinkable was coming true. I was falling for Hunter. It was never supposed to be this way. We are friends-- nothing more. Is it wrong to want more though?  
  
I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. The ache in my heart from seeing Hunter with that women made me realize what I want and need. I felt my eyes welling up with tears. I really didn't want to cry. I never cried over something like this. I needed to stop being a baby and get back in there, but I couldn't move. I would sleep out here if I had to and leave in the morning. I heard footsteps coming towards the gazebo. I looked to my right and seen Hunter. I couldn't talk to him now. I needed time to clear the cobwebs. God, he just needed to go away.  
  
"Trish?" he called.  
  
I looked over at him and wiped a tear from my cheek. His innocence was breathtaking. He really had no idea what my feelings are telling me.  
  
"Why are you out here? The party is going great. You'll never guess what just happened? The boys sent over two chicks to test me. They thought I was the same man I was back then, I proved them wrong. Then I seen you leave. Something happen?"  
  
I looked over to him. He looked so concerned. I shook my head trying to reassure him I was fine but he didn't buy it.  
  
"I can bring the party out here if you want" he joked.  
  
"Hunter!"  
  
"OK ok that's going a little far, but the weather is great tonight especially for March. I love when the temperature is in the low sixties. What do you say wanna get naked and hop in the water?"  
  
I had to laugh. I loved his sense of humor. I honestly wondered how much he had to drink. He wasn't too big on getting drunk, he told me that once before. Another reason why I admire him. But tonight was his party, he could do whatever he wanted.  
  
"Listen it is me Hunter. You know you can tell me anything and everything. If something is bothering you I am here. We can talk."  
  
He grabbed my hand and rubbed it. I couldn't ignore him. But I didn't want him knowing how I felt just yet. That was something I needed to keep inside and let no one else know, well besides Debra, I know she reads me.  
  
"I'm fine Hunter. Thank you though for the concern. I'm having a wonderful time. The wine, food, music, atmosphere, it's all great. I seen those girls talking to you." I bit down on my bottom lip as he looked at me with his curious eyes. I could not believe I just came out with it like that. He must think I am watching him. Oh dear.  
  
"Candy and Sara? Yeah their some old friends. One of the works with my sister. Like I said Kev sent them over too test me and to also see if I recognized them. It's been a long ass time since we all seen each other. What did you think of them?"  
  
"Ten cent hookers" I grinned.  
  
"Your right. C'mon let's go back inside and party. You need to taste these shots Steve is making. There called Purple Hooters. Awesome taste. Also, I'm a little shy tonight and would feel awkward if I went around asking for a dance partner. I am the game afterall. Would you be my partner girlfriend?"  
  
"You might be making a mistake Hunter. Dancing is one of my favorite past times. I can go for hours."  
  
"So can I if you let me-- among other things."  
  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Can I?" 


	13. Chapter 13 Body Shots

Chapter 13  
  
  
My mind started thinking dirty thoughts within seconds after he said that. My God he was flirting with me. It didn't seem normal. I was almost scared to respond. How do I answer that question? I can act all innocent and pretend I don't know what he means, or I can play his game. Give him some of his own medicine right back. I woke up from the daze I was in suddenly and there he was still smiling at me. I smiled back.  
  
"As long as I get to flirt back."  
  
He moved in closer too me. I felt his warm breath, breathing down on my shoulders before he lifted me up over his shoulders and began walking back inside his house. He was so strong. I felt like a little peanut next too him. How in god's name do women kiss this man? I guess platform shoes sold well, when you had a man like Hunter.  
  
"Look who I found wandering outside by her lonesome self."  
  
He put me down and guided me over to where Steve and some other guys were. They were drinking Steve's famous shots.  
  
"Afraid to drink my specialty Trish? That why you went running outside." Steve joked.  
  
"Of course not. Actually Hunter mentioned how good they really are. I would like to have one or two please."  
  
"Trish also said she was going to lick body shots off me." Hunter announced to the surrounding crowd.  
  
I was so embarrassed. Everyone was staring at me. I could have killed him.  
  
"Oh really?" I arched my eyebrow and tilted my head staring at Hunter. "If that's the case then I think Hunter needs to lick some off me as well. It's only fair now right Hunter?"  
  
"You really want the Game to lick you Stratus huh? Tell me how bad you want it."  
  
"Well, Hunter, I think I've been a pretty naughty girl lately." I glanced over at everyone. The boys all had smile's on their faces. Was I that intimidating?  
  
Hunter walked closer to me with two shots in his hand. He handed me mine and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"I can show you how naughty I am too"   
  
He pulled himself away from me and soon my chest was soaking wet. He took his shot and poured it right down my chest. He dropped to his knees and began licking it up. The smell of grape juice and liquor was strong. I put my hands on top of his head and ran my fingers through his locks as I felt the warmth of his tongue licking me off. If this wasn't enough to make me scream I don't know what is. He finished cleaning me up and stood up smirking.  
  
"Your turn! I'll even make it easier for you Trish. Steve hand me the salt and lemon... Trish lick me right here."  
  
I leaned down and licked him like he asked. I knew what he was doing. Didn't take a genius to figure him out. He shook some salt all over his chest where I licked him and had Steve pour him some Tequila.  
  
"Like tasting the sunrise?" he smiled at me. God he was so sexy, even more so when he was drinking and half blasted. He motioned for me to start licking the salt, and I did. I tilted my head back some as he squeezed the lemon juice into my mouth, followed my the hard Tequila. I loved Tequila, so this didn't bother me one bit. When I looked up, he had the lemon sticking out of his mouth. I moved in closer and started sucking on it. The lemon didn't cover his mouth completely, and I felt my tongue rubbing against his. It felt so good but I quickly stopped. We had an audience, I didn't need anyone assuming were were bed buddies or anything. It was far from that. I looked over and seen Stacy and Andrew dancing. Great idea, I would drag him out to the made up dance floor and we can get to know each other a little better. I bit down on my lip before asking him, why was I so nervous around him?  
  
"Hunter, would you like to dance?" I just let it come out natural.  
  
"I'd love too." He took my hand and walked out with me. We didn't acknowledge anyone besides ourselves. It was almost as if he were in love. Or maybe it was just me. The song 'Here's to the Night' came over the speakers as he wrapped his arms around me. We stared at each other for a while. It was too quiet, I needed to break the silence.  
  
"I'm having a great time tonight Hunter. Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you came, I really am. So know that I got you in here, would you mind telling me why you were outside crying? Did somebody bother you, if so tell me and I'll make sure they get their ass kicked."  
  
I almost forgot about being out there earlier. I was having such a great time being with him I forgot. I couldn't let him know I was falling for him. We are only playing around because of the alcohol. Tomorrow would be a distant memory and we'd go back to being friends.....nothing more.....  
  
"It was nothing Hunter. I was just having a women moment I guess. We sometimes get those."  
  
"You mean PMS?"  
  
"No" I said laughing. "I just sometimes get emotional. I don't know why I did tonight though." God, I was such a bad liar, he never buy that excuse..  
  
"OK, I believe you. Let's just have fun the rest of the night."  
  
"You got a deal"  
  
All of a sudden the room got very quiet. I looked over and seen Stephanie staring right at Hunter and I as everyone at the party stood at a stand still.  
  
"Hunter...." I motioned for him too look over. His eyes almost exploded when he seen her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm certainly not here for your little slut fest. I came to get my belongings Hunter."  
  
"There outside get them and leave."  
  
"What do you mean there outside? Do you know how much that is worth? God Hunter your a real jerk. Only an asshole would throw my things out there. Where is your respect!"  
  
"Where is yours? Your standing in the middle of my house, causing a scene. Get your shit and get the hell out of here!"  
  
"I am right now but I just have one think to say. I knew you were fucking that whore all along!"  
  
That was it. I had enough of that bitch. Who the hell did she think she was. I am not a whore.  
  
"What did you just say too me?"  
  
"You heard me cunt."  
  
"You fricken skank" I ran over and speared her ass to the floor, pinning her down before Kevin and Hunter pulled me off of her.  
  
"You are going to regret you did that Trish. Might as well say good-bye to your pals here. After Wrestlemania, you'll be making a trip to the eneplyoment office."  
  
She got up and stormed passed me to the doors leading outside. I looked up at Hunter in disbelief and ran towards the steps. I just needed to get away from her, the party, and Hunter. I really felt like crying. The last thing I needed was anyone noticing. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Kiss

Chapter 14  
  
Hunter watched as Trish ran upstairs. He got angry and followed Stephanie outside. How dare she come here and cause a scene. Always the center of attention, no matter what. He was getting sick and tired of her.  
  
"How can you be so cold?" he asked her.  
  
"Cold? No Hunter I wouldn't say I'm cold. Hot is more like it."  
  
"Hot? Over what?"  
  
"We're not even split one week and she already has her hands all over you."  
  
"Atleast she isn't a whore...."  
  
Stephanie walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "I am not a whore."  
  
He touched his cheek with his hand. He couldn't believe she slapped him. "Then what the hell are you? Remember you were cheating on ME. You were jealous because of TRISH, you decided to let this relationship END. Not me Steph. It was all YOU!"  
  
"And I'm glad I did. Your obviously not my type, and never was."  
  
"Get your shit, get out of my yard, away from my house and NEVER come back you hear me?"  
  
"Look who's hot now." She trailed off laughing lifting her suitcase and leaving the premises. "Stupid Jerk"  
  
Hunter walked inside looking for Trish. She must have been upstairs still. God she did not deserve that humiliation from Stephanie. Trish was the total opposite of Steph. Caring, sweet, friendly, and a hundred other things. She must feel like a fool.  
  
"Deb, has Trish come down yet?"  
  
"No Hunter. You might want to check on her."  
  
"Thanks" he ran upstairs and started calling for her. There were too many rooms God knows where she was hiding.  
  
He opened up one of the rooms and closed it just as fast. Kevin was in there with a women. He didn't need to see that shit. He walked over to his office and seen the door cracked with a soft light glowing. She had to be in there. He opened the door slowly and seen her sitting in his chair. She was wrapping the ends of her hair around her fingers.   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked her.  
  
"It's your office."  
  
"But if you need to be alone, I will understand."  
  
"Alone.... don't you hate that word? It makes you feel unwanted. Like no one wants to be near you, or enjoy doing things with you. I sometimes think I'll be alone forever. I sure hope not." She left out a drunken giggle. "I promised my Mother grandkids. Can't get those alone. Unless you go to a sperm bank." She laughed.  
  
Hunter began walking in closer to her. She somehow got a bottle of wine up here. He watched her pour herself a tall glass.  
  
"What about you Hunter? Do you want kids someday? I'm sure your parents would love some more grandchildren."  
  
He sat down, leaning against the wall near his desk and her.  
  
"Of course. My life would be complete then. I think about it a lot actually. Am I going to have a little boy first? Or am I going to be blessed with pigtails and dresses. A lot of men want sons for their first born. Not be though. I want a daughter, a daddy's little girl."  
  
"It's nice to hear you talk like that. Atleast one of us knows what they want in life. Can't say the same for myself. I'm twenty-five years old, single, I hardly go out on dates because all the men who like me only like me for Trish the WWF diva, and hell after Wrestlemania I probably won't even have that to fall back on. I'm so pathetic."  
  
"Listen your not going to loose your job. I have pull with Vince. And after he hears the scene Stephanie caused here tonight he'll be livid. Try not to worry about that. Besides, your also his number one diva. The WWF wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"Your just saying that Hunter. You just don't want to hurt my feelings. But it's OK I won't get mad, I like honesty." She stood up from the chair and began to stumble. Hunter got up and grabbed her real quick before she fell.  
  
"How do I prove to you that I'm not just saying that? I'm not like that...... Patricia.."  
  
Trish's eyes lit up. He called her by her real name. No one has ever done that before. She felt her knees get weak. Quickly they were becoming Jell-O like. Her heart was racing rapidly, and there he was when she looked up. All six feet-four inches of him.  
  
"You just did."   
  
"Come here you need a hug. It will do you good. Hunter extended his arms for Trish and squeezed her tight. Her head laid on his chest. She can here his heartbeat and how fast it was beating. Hers felt the same way. He loosened the hug and put his finger under her chin, guiding her face to his.  
  
"Your so pretty." He said before moving in and softly kissing her on the lips...... 


End file.
